


Founder's Ball

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, Feel-good, M/M, rebuild Hogwarts, smidge of femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts has four houses and one representative from each is required for the rededication ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founder's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP 10k Showcase "Writers for Awareness"  
> Original posting: [Founders Ball](http://hp10k-showcase.livejournal.com/7758.html) on livejournal with links to 'awareness posts'
> 
> Author's Notes: Thanks to absynthedrinker for the beta of the very early and ugly rough draft and to the whole 10k gang for some extremely valuable additional beta work and concrit – all of you are a pleasure to work with and have fun with!
> 
> Harry/Draco (and a dash of Luna/Susan on the side)
> 
>  
> 
> Illustrated by raitala and oldenuf2nb

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  
****  
Three   
  


Harry lifted another heavy stone and positioned it on the retaining wall. Sweating profusely, he wiped his brow and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the hot afternoon sun on his face. Almost every muscle in his body ached, but it was welcomed. Being inside and casting repairs didn't soothe his weary soul as much as the exertion of working on the grounds. He could have used his magic, but working with Hagrid and Grawp outside, using his muscles as opposed to his wand resulted in a much better night's sleep. He also enjoyed being outside in the summer sun. If he listened hard, he could hear the luxurious tones of Fawkes singing off in the distance.

"Harry. If I could have a word? Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of him.

"Sorry about that. I must have drifted off there for a moment."

"You're more than entitled. Perfect day for it, too," she replied, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

She Summoned a stone and Transfigured it into a bench. "Let's sit a moment."

Harry joined her on the bench wondering what she might want. She had given him some breathing room and not asked anything of him since his return to the castle. For that he was immensely grateful.

"How are you feeling?" she asked politely.

"Pretty well. You?"

"Don't you worry about me, dear boy. I haven't been through— never you mind." She smiled at him thoughtfully. "Harry, I hate to ask anything more of you but..."

"But?"

"There's an aspect of the reconstruction that I hadn't considered. Actually, it was Miss Granger who reminded me about the rededication ceremony."

Harry's stomach knotted. After everything he simply wanted some peace and quiet. "I'm not sure I'm up for a big ceremony."

She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "There are only four people involved; one from each house. The rededication ceremony is a meal much like the first meal shared by the four founders, after which each of you bestow your blessing on Hogwarts. As the Headmistress I am to choose the first participant who best represents the triumph of securing Hogwarts against its enemies. Of course, that is you. You are to then select your counterparts – one from each of the remaining houses."

"Can't you choose?" As much as he wanted to assist Professor McGonagall, the last thing Harry wanted was more responsibility.

"Sorry, no. That decision rests on your shoulders. Unfortunately, there's very little documentation about the ceremony, but the selection process is one of the few details we do know. There should be a connection between the participants, and they should epitomize the qualities of their house. Miss Granger is in the library right now attempting to find more information. The last rededication was almost 400 years ago, after the Goblin Rebellion. Do you have an idea of who you might ask?"

"Of my schoolmates?"

"Yes, that is the tradition. It should be one of your contemporaries. As I'm sure you remember from your History of Magic class…" She fixed Harry with a serious look. "The four founders were close in age."

"They were? I mean… yes." After last year, it was funny feeling like a student again. The truth was that he was content to be back and was looking forward to having a normal school year like a normal teenager; well, normal for a wizard. He had one last chance to be young without the threat of death and prophesy. Most students were repeating their previous year, and many of age had given up their summer holidays to assist with the restoration.

Immediately after the final battle, there had been funerals to attend, and sleep, albeit restless, to catch up on. Ron, Neville, and the few remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix helped Harry with the clean up of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while Hermione retrieved her parents form Australia. Sensitive to her mother's grief, Ginny remained at the Burrow.

Once the Wizengamot had been restored, there came informal hearings followed by a few extremely formal trials. When Harry's Hogwart's letter came shortly after the Malfoys' hearings, he knew it was time to return.

The Ravenclaw choice was the easiest. "Luna Lovegood," Harry told Professor McGonagall.

"I was fairly certain you'd choose her. Who else?"

"Do I need to decide the others right now?"

"I'm afraid time is of the essence," she said in a soft voice. "In the past the ceremony was conducted at least a few weeks before the official reopening. The castle needs to be cleared and I'd like for my staff to have a few weeks to prepare uninterrupted for the start of the term."

"Is the castle ready?"

"I believe so. There are still a few minor items, but I need you to be ready by the night of the fourteenth."

"Friday? Two days?" Harry was overwhelmed by the weight of having to make such an important decision so quickly.

"The sooner you have your quartet set, the sooner you can prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Spend time together and bond."

"Oh." Harry considered the possibilities and quickly thought of Susan, another member of Dumbledore's Army who had lost family to the Death Eaters, as the Hufflepuff. "What about Susan Bones?"

With a gleam in her eye, Professor McGonagall nodded slowly, seemingly pleased by the choice.

The Slytherin was a far less straightforward decision, but the truth was there was only one person who it could be. If McGonagall believed Harry to be the embodiment of Gryffindor, then the quintessential Slytherin was Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy."

She didn't look surprised in the least. "Are you quite certain?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Last month I sent him his Hogwarts letter to repeat his seventh year, but I haven't received a reply. It might be quickest if you went to Wiltshire in person."

His heart racing, Harry replied, "I didn't think I'd ever have to go back there. At least not so soon."

"I could send an owl, but..."

"No, you're right. I need to do this in person."

Professor McGonagall gave him a curt nod and a soft smile. Harry waited for her to tell him more about the rededication, but she remained silent and seemed to be processing her own thoughts.

"First, I'll talk to Susan and Luna and then see if Hermione has found out anything else," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Harry," she said solemnly. "Your sacrifices have been far greater than anyone deserves to make in this life. This ceremony, it is significant, and I hope a beginning of peace and happiness for you."

"Thank you, Professor."

She leaned over and awkwardly hugged him. "Albus would be so proud," she whispered in his ear. Dabbing her eyes dry with a fancy lace handkerchief, she then headed back to the castle.

With a bit of luck Harry found Luna and Susan working together on the third floor hallway.

He savored their amazed and joyful reactions to being asked to be a part of the ceremony with him. There had been a distinct lack of smiles since the defeat of Voldemort. Despite the victory, a sense of loss shrouded the castle and all its inhabitants. Susan's newfound smile vanished when Harry explained who their fourth was to be, but she said nothing and followed him to the library. All the while Luna babbled about possible blessings and what the original Founders Ceremony might have been like.

Ron, Neville, and Hermione greeted them with warm embraces and wide grins. They looked pleased by Harry's choices. That quickly changed when Harry told them that he had selected Malfoy as the Slytherin.

The bookcases shook with Ron's outrage. "Are you barking mad!"

"It has to be," Harry said firmly. "Who's more Slytherin than Malfoy?"

Ron wouldn't look at him.

Harry turned to Hermione and with his eyes silently pleaded to her. She looked sad, disappointed even, but diplomatically changed the subject to the minimal information that she had been able to discover regarding the rededication.

"The first ceremony occurred in 1334 after an attack by a legion of Dark wizards with Durmstrang associations. The attackers had found their way back to the castle after the Tri-Wizard tournament. After the incident, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was suspended for over 75 years. There's no record of who the four house representatives were."

Chewing her lower lip, Hermione met Harry's eyes for a moment before turning her attention back to the large dusty book before her. "The only other ceremony took place after the 1612 Goblin Rebellion." Hermione showed them the page listing the participants, but the names were unfamiliar. "All it says is that the four representatives dined alone in the Great Hall and bestowed their blessings upon the school."

"That's not much to go on," Harry said.

"I'm sure all will be revealed," replied Luna enigmatically. "I'm sure Hogwarts will tell us what she needs of us."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm positive the castle will guide you. Otherwise there'd be more information."

"But why does it have to be such a big secret?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it's something for the four house representatives to share. Magical power is often bred in intimacy." Hermione answered.

"Susan, you're rather quiet," Harry said. While Luna may have been held prisoner in the Malfoy's dungeon, Susan had lost most of her family to the Death Eaters, and Harry was concerned about her acceptance of Malfoy.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, of all the people… couldn't you pick someone like Daphne Greengrass? She's annoying, but her family didn't murder anyone."

"I know, but—" Harry was unsure how to express his thoughts.

"Draco took the Dark Mark. His father has been on V-Voldemort's side for decades. Harry, if anyone knows what I've lost, it's you, but I'm having a hard time understanding your choice. The Death Eaters destroyed my family. They tore apart my world. Hogwarts. Everything. Nothing was sacred to them. Not magic. Not life." Susan had tears welling in her eyes by the time she finished.

"It has to be Malfoy," Luna said in her typical at-peace-with-the-universe tone. "Draco is Salazar to Harry's Godric. Yes, the Death Eaters killed and destroyed, so it will take one of them to repair the rift. You know, Godric and Salazar were great friends at one time."

Ron snorted loudly and said, "Until Slytherin wanted all the Muggleborns dead, built a chamber, and stuck a Basilisk in it."

"Yes," Luna replied simply.

"Harry?" Susan asked softly.

"I think it has to be Malfoy," Harry answered, more certain of his decision.

Susan nodded. "All right."

A solemn silence hung thickly in the air between them. Hermione gently cleared her throat and closed the large tome in front of her. "Well, it's almost dinner and I'm famished. Let's all go to the Great Hall. We can continue the research later tonight."

"And I'll go to Wiltshire tomorrow morning," Harry stated.

 

  
****  
Two    
  


 

Ron refused to let Harry go to Malfoy Manor alone, but Harry was convinced that Ron's temper was only going to impede having any real conversation with Malfoy. Ron finally relented when Harry agreed to at least take Kreacher along.

His heart racing, Harry raised a sweaty hand to the ornate serpent doorknocker. Kreacher stood respectfully one step behind him.

To Harry's surprise, Narcissa answered the door. He had expected some sort of servant. She seemed equally surprised by his presence and that of the house-elf behind him.

"Mr. Potter," she said after she had composed herself. "Won't you come in?"

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said nervously as he followed her into the main foyer. "How are you?" He hadn't seen her since he'd testified at the Malfoys' informal hearing. She said a brief thank you to him afterward, but nothing more. At the time, he was content to let it all go. He was tired of thinking about all that had happened, but he felt that he owed it to her and to his conscience to say his piece regarding the Malfoys. He knew that his speaking on behalf of Narcissa and Draco would enable Lucius to maneuver his way out of Azkaban, but Harry felt it was the right thing to do.

"We are well, and you?" She had dark circles under her eyes, looking as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Fine. I've been helping with the restoration of Hogwarts."

She quietly waited for him to explain his presence. It was obviously not a social call. The walls were filled with ornate tapestries, making the hall seem small despite being wide and high ceilings. Harry tried to ignore a tickle of claustrophobia as memories of his last trip to Malfoy Manor flashed before his eyes.

"I'm here to see Draco," Harry blurted out.

"I see. Any particular reason?"

"It's about Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall told me that he hadn't yet responded to his letter." Harry watched her take this in. She seemed to know that he was holding back. "Could I speak with him?"

"Follow me," she said and let him up a winding staircase to the second floor. The hall was a long dark row of closed doors. Halfway down she knocked on one quietly and then pushed it open. It was a small bright sitting room. The furniture looked to be antique but not particularly ornate. There was a door at the far end on which she knocked several times.

"Wait here, Mr. Potter," she said and then pushed open the door and shut it behind her.

Harry sat down on one of the wingback chairs. The leather was soft and comfortable. Kreacher stood inconspicuously in a corner.

Mrs. Malfoy returned a moment later. "Don't get up. Draco will be out in a minute. I'll give you two some privacy." She exited to the main hall but left the door open.

It turned out to be a good five minutes before Malfoy finally emerged from the far door. Harry's patience was wearing thin.

"Potter."

"How about you call me Harry. Can I call you Draco?" Harry asked with forced civility.

"Why are you here?" Malfoy asked, ignoring the request and nervously shifting his gaze back and forth between Harry and Kreacher.

"Can we talk?"

Cautiously, Malfoy sat down in the chair across from Harry's. Harry tried to hide his surprise. Pale and thinner than the last time Harry had seen him, Malfoy was unkempt: uneven blond stubble shadowed his upper lip and his chin. His hair, longer and haphazardly held back with a silver clip, made the thinness of his face even more pronounced.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm here," Harry began. "Professor McGonagall told me that you haven't answered your Hogwarts letter, and, umm, there needs to be a rededication ceremony." Malfoy said nothing and kept his face expressionless as Harry explained what limited information he knew about the ceremony. "So will you be the Slytherin?"

Malfoy recoiled as if electrically shocked, and gave a strange silent laugh that looked like he was gasping for breath. Harry waited for Malfoy to collect himself. After a minute, Malfoy stood and said, "I'm sorry you have wasted your time. I won't be returning to Hogwarts. I have no magic, therefore, I have no blessing."

There was a loud gasp from the open door to the hall.

"Come in, Mother. I know you're there."

Mrs. Malfoy stepped though the doorway with her eyes fixed on her son. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but Draco, darling—"

"No. Mother. There is nothing to discuss." Malfoy turned to Harry. "Goodbye, Potter."

"What do you mean no magic?" Harry asked, not backing down.

"I'm sure this will thrill you to no end to know that I am now a Squib."

"You are not a Squib!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted. "The Healers said it isn't permanent."

"Then why haven't they figured out what's wrong with me? No, my magic is gone."

Malfoy was shaking with rage and Harry was unsure of what to do or say. He was more than grateful when Mrs. Malfoy grabbed Draco by the arm, hauled him towards the far door and said, "If you will excuse us for a moment, Mr. Potter. I need to speak with my son alone."

The door slammed shut and Harry could hear their raised voices behind it, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He wished he'd brought an Extendable Ear with him. He couldn't imagine what was going on with Malfoy and what his mother might be saying to him.

A minute later, Mrs. Malfoy opened the door and gestured for Harry to come over.

"Draco is packing," she said curtly. "Why don't you have your house-elf assist him?"

Briskly, she walked past Harry and out to the hall.

The adjoining room was Draco's bedroom. Malfoy was slamming books and personal items into an open trunk.

"Kreacher," Harry called. "Help Malfoy pack, please."

"Kreacher does not need assistance and can perform the packing for the Master's…" The elf looked utterly confused at how to finish the sentence, but then continued. "Slytherin – a most noble house. Kreacher's former master was—"

"Spare me the genealogy lesson and pack all this rubbish." Malfoy began lobbing books at Kreacher's head. The house-elf Apparated six inches to the right, and then levitated the books into the trunk.

"Malfoy? Draco? I think we need to talk?" Harry said sitting on the corner of the bed.

Draco took a deep breath and kept his eyes diverted from Harry. "So talk, _Potter_."

"You can't do any magic?"

"None. I've tried five different family wands and not a single spark. After that, we visited a wandmaker in Germany. My hand grew numb from waving every damn wand in the shop. Nothing."

"Since when?"

"You know when." Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him.

"No, I don't." Harry really didn't.

"Since before the Fiendfyre. That was the last time I was able to use magic."

"And the Healers?"

"Don't know anything," Malfoy said angrily and began tossing quills and bottles of ink in Kreacher's general direction. Kreacher handily levitated them into the trunk.

Harry sat quietly and appraised Malfoy, who eventually turned to look at him.

"Well?" Malfoy asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm wondering how this is all going to work out."

"Who says it's going to work out?"

"Gut feeling."

"Well, my guts are rather twisted at the moment."

Harry swallowed his reply as he watched Malfoy switch over from his school supplies to his considerable collection of clothes. How many school uniforms did one actually need?

"Don't you want to know who the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are?" Harry asked as he saw Malfoy contemplating the four Slytherin ties in his hands. He let all four fall at Kreacher's feet.

Taking a break from ransacking of his wardrobe, Malfoy turned to face Harry. Keeping fierce eye contact, he waited without saying anything.

"Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood."

Malfoy paled, which Harry didn't think was possible given his sallow complexion, but he did indeed look sicker and frailer than a moment before.

"More people who hate me," Malfoy said softly.

"Did you think I could find a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff who didn't hate you?"

"Touché."

"Sorry."

"That the world hates me or that you find the need to draw it to my attention?"

"Both?" Harry ventured.

"There's no need to confront me with my situation, Potter. I am well aware of it." Malfoy opened another drawer and tossed more clothing at Kreacher. "I think that's it," Malfoy announced, surveying the turned out remains of his room.

"Aren't you going to take your broom?" Harry spied the Nimbus Two Thousand and One leaning against a wall in the far corner.

"No need. I can't fly."

"What if your loss of magic isn't permanent? Your mother—"

"Is clinging to the belief that her only child is not a Squib."

Harry _Summoned_ the broom and handed it to Kreacher. "Take _all_ of Malfoy's things to his room at Hogwarts… unless…" Harry turned to Malfoy. "The Slytherin dorm is empty right now. You could stay with me in Gryff—"

"I'm a Slytherin. More specifically, I'm your Slytherin, aren't I?" Malfoy seemed to be considering that statement, but then abruptly slammed his trunk closed and handed his pillow to Kreacher. "Take everything to my old dorm room _in Slytherin_."

Kreacher Disapparated along with Malfoy's possessions.

"You bring your own pillow?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I can't sleep on those cheap rags at school."

"Bloody ponce."

Malfoy sneered but his face became expressionless a second later. "I can't Apparate. How are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

"I can Side-Along-Apparate us both."

Malfoy paused a moment, and then nodded. "I'm going to say goodbye to my parents."

Harry was surprised when Malfoy returned a mere few minutes later. "That was quick."

"Goodbye," Malfoy stated. "See, not very time consuming is it?"

They walked outside the Manor front door without speaking. The sun was high in the sky and blinded Harry as he tentatively wrapped an arm around Malfoy's waist. He could feel Malfoy's hipbones through his soft linen robes.

Diffidently, Malfoy hooked his arm around Harry's waist. "I'm only doing this for my mother."

Harry took a steadying breath and Apparated them to the castle gates.

 

  
****  
One   
  


 

Malfoy's stride grew slower and slower as they neared the castle. Harry tried to read the light scowl on Malfoy's face, but wasn't sure if he was just tired, hungry (Harry hadn't inquired if Malfoy had eaten breakfast), or nervous.

"We could stay outside for awhile and enjoy the morning," Harry suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have to go inside the castle right away. Actually, I didn't finish the retaining wall that I promised Hagrid I'd finish yesterday."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and stared Harry down. "Have you forgotten already? I have no magic."

"I wasn't using magic."

"You want me to do menial labor?" Malfoy asked with a dramatic sneer.

"Come on," Harry said, and began walking away from the castle. "It'll do you some good."

"How do you figure that?" Malfoy said as he followed.

"It's helped me." Harry looked back at Malfoy's confused expression.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Malfoy actually followed his instructions and began lifting the heavy stones into position. There were still several yards left to finish, so he decided reinforcements were in order. Besides the sooner all four of them started talking, the better.

"Kreacher!" Harry called, and the aged house-elf immediately popped out of thin air. "Could you please ask Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones to join us out here?"

"They are in the Library with Master Harry's friends."

"Oh. Umm. Could you make sure to let them know that I just need Luna and Susan?" The three of them and Malfoy would be enough of a confrontation. Ron and Hermione might send Malfoy over the edge. He seemed fragile, and they only had one day to try and figure out how to get along sufficiently to have a successful rededication.

"Kreacher will inform them," he said, and then was gone with a loud pop.

Side-by-side they continued to set the heavy stones in place. Harry welcomed the muscle strain as a distraction from Malfoy and worrying about the ceremony to take place the following night.

"How did you get a house-elf?" Malfoy asked after they had made a few feet of progress.

"I inherited him from my godfather, Sirius Black."

"That's a _Black_ house-elf?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something, but instead bit his lip and picked up another rock.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I'm wondering if there's anything of mine you haven't taken."

A million thoughts tangled in Harry's mind, and he could only gape at Malfoy's angry expression.

"Don't look at me like that. You've bested me at everything. I have nothing. You have the Black inheritance. The world loves its precious savior, Harry Potter. You even have my wand, not that I need it because you seem to have taken my magic as well."

Feeling hopelessly paralyzed, Harry could only watch Malfoy storm over to the pile of rocks, pick another one up, and slam it down on the wall. Malfoy let out a strangled cry as he caught his finger under the stone.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Malfoy spat, while shaking out his hand.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the wrist and pulled the injured finger into view. It looked red and sore at the tip but wasn't bleeding. Harry looked up and met Malfoy's eyes. He spoke with forced calm and control. "Voldemort _murdered_ my parents. I grew up thinking they'd died in a car crash while my aunt, uncle, and cousin pretty much treated me like an unwanted servant. Voldemort tried to kill me. He was responsible for the deaths of my friends, my godfather, and the pain and suffering of almost every person who had had ever shown me one ounce of kindness. You have your parents, your Manor, and despite this—" Harry pushed up Malfoy's sleeve to display the Dark Mark. "A second chance, a chance to be honored, a chance to—"

"Everything all right, Harry?" Susan Bones asked in a loud but shaky voice from a few yards off. Luna was running alongside her.

Harry released Malfoy's wrist and turned to them. "Fine. Everything's fine." He took a steadying breath. "We were just talking… and finishing this wall up for Hagrid. I thought we could all work on it together. The fresh air will do us good."

"So Malfoy's in, then?" Susan asked cautiously.

"You in, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

Malfoy looked nervously from Harry to Luna and then to Susan. "I'm in," he said softly, rubbing his wrist.

"Great!" said Luna extending her hand to Malfoy. "Welcome."

Slowly, Malfoy took it. "Thank you."

Susan scrunched her face, but then offered her hand to Malfoy. "I'm doing this for the good of Hogwarts. I'm willing to set aside our differences. Are you?"

"I am," Malfoy replied, taking her hand.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," Malfoy said so softly that Harry had to strain to hear it. After a quick handshake the four of them got to work.

The sun rose higher and began to heat the cool morning air. Harry took off his shirt. The girls were wearing short-sleeves and shorts. However, Malfoy was in trousers and a long sleeved shirt, and kept it on with the sleeves down – perhaps to keep the Mark covered.

As the morning wore on, Harry was as grateful as ever for the unique irrepressible character that was Luna. She cut through the tension by initiating all sorts of light chatter about the various states of the castle repairs and the latest stories that her father was investigating for the Quibbler. Harry couldn't help but notice a newer and deeper camaraderie between Susan and Luna as they comfortably bantered back and forth. They also filled him in on Hermione's discovery that not only was the rededication and blessing desirable, but imperative. The castle's inherent magic had been damaged and the ceremony was necessary for it to heal.

"I don't know if the ceremony will work if I'm the Slytherin," Malfoy blurted out.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"My magic is gone."

"Gone?" Susan asked.

"I haven't been able to so much as _Summon_ a quill since before the final battle."

"Then the blessing will heal you too." Luna said brightly. "It's hot. We should go for a swim."

They set the last few stones in silence, and then headed to the lake.

"My swimsuit is back in the dorm," Susan said as they neared the shore. "I should—"

"Who needs a swimsuit," Luna said with a smile. She stripped off her shirt and shorts, set down her wand, and ran into the water wearing only her lacy pink bra and matching knickers.

"Luna!" Susan yelled.

"Come on in. The water's fine."

Harry wasn't sure if it was magic in the air or simply the sense that they were on some sort of adventure together, but all of them ended up in the Black Lake in their underwear. The water was refreshing, and it was impossible not to smile while splashing around. Even Malfoy seemed to relax a notch.

Despite the fact that he was swimming with two near-naked girls, Harry kept finding his attention fixed on Malfoy. His blond hair was wet and slicked back exposing his neck and his slender shoulders. In shallower waters, Malfoy's smooth chest would be exposed – his nipples pert from the chill of the water. Harry was grateful for the way the chill took care of whatever erection he might have had. While he didn't understand why he was having such a strong reaction, he recognized what it was. He found Malfoy attractive. Sure Harry had been interested in Cho and Ginny, but this wasn't the first time Harry had found himself attracted to a man. He had found Bill Weasley quite handsome, not to mention how he always sneaked an extra peek at Oliver Wood in the Quidditch showers.

"I'm starving, but I'd hate to go inside. We should have the house-elves bring a picnic out here," Susan suggested.

Harry called for Kreacher, and twenty minutes later the four of them were sprawled out on a large blanket and eating finger sandwiches. After lunch Malfoy remained a quiet presence, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. Harry admired his tight little arse in clinging black silk boxers.

As their unlikely foursome lounged in their underwear, basking in the afternoon sun – three of them cheerfully chatting about possible blessings and speculating about what might happen at the ceremony – hope surged through his veins. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt a yearning for the future so powerfully, or if ever.

Later in the day they walked the grounds and then the interior of the entire castle. Susan suggested it might help foster their connection with the castle and give them ideas for blessings. The restoration appeared complete, and the evidence of the horrible battle scars wiped away. They arrived at the Headmistress's office in the early evening to inquire about the timing for the next day. Her eyes glistened with pride at all four of them, and she insisted they stay for tea. People had already begun clearing out, but everyone was to vacate the castle by noon tomorrow and not return until noon on Saturday.

After filling up far too much on a lavish chocolate torte, the four said their goodnights and agreed to meet up for breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry made an excuse to stay behind; however, he was disappointed to find Dumbledore sound asleep in his portrait. He had really wanted to discuss Malfoy. As he descended down the spiral staircase, he wondered whether or not his old Headmaster might have been faking.

Instead of heading back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry aimlessly wandered the halls only to find himself in the dungeons. Just as with the other common rooms, the portraits weren't yet guarding the entrances, and the Slytherin doorway was open. The common room was dark except for the fireplace, bright and warm. The Slytherin dorm was always empty in contrast to the other three common rooms, which usually had groups of people of various houses congregated jovially. People simply took up a bed in whatever house they ended the evening. Harry had often played exploding snap in Ravenclaw and had slept there on several occasions.

He had no idea which room Malfoy might be in so he called out, "Malfoy? You here? Malfoy?" Harry cast a _Lumos_ and made his way down the long corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy popped his head out of one of the doors on the left. He was wearing nothing but loose cotton pyjama bottoms.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," Harry replied, trying not to look at Malfoy's flat stomach.

"I'm fine."

"It's so quiet here."

"I like quiet."

"Is this your room?" Harry pushed his way past Malfoy into the room, which was dimly lit by two candles on a bedside table. Much like his Gryffindor room, it had five ornate four posters, but instead all the bedding and curtains were the rich green and silver colors of Slytherin. All five beds were empty and Malfoy's lone trunk sat open at the foot of one of the made beds.

Since Malfoy said nothing, Harry prattled on. "People don't necessarily sleep in their own house. I could sleep here. Would you like some company?"

"No."

Ignoring the negative response, Harry plopped down on the bed to the right of Malfoy's.

"Not there!" Malfoy shrieked.

"Why not?"

Malfoy met Harry's eyes and quietly replied, "That's— was Crabbe's."

"Oh. Sorry." Harry moved to the next bed.

"That one's Theo's," Malfoy said in a normal speaking voice. "Why…"

"What?" Harry asked as he sat and began to take off his shoes and socks.

"Why not Theo? Or Blaise for that matter?"

"I don't—"

"For the ceremony. The Slytherin."

"Because they weren't…" Harry gathered his thoughts. "They weren't tasked by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. They weren't in the Astronomy Tower that night. They didn't have Voldemort in their home and they certainly weren't the one who refused to identify me."

"You said all that at my hearing."

"Their mother didn't lie to Voldemort, and it wasn't their wand that I used to defeat him. Malfoy, Draco… it was you on the Quidditch Pitch and on the train. It was you in Potions and in the hallways. It was you in Madam Malkin's."

"And in the Room of Requirement."

Harry nodded. "Yes, they weren't almost burned alive by Fiendfyre. How… how could it be anyone else?"

Over on his bed, Malfoy sat holding his knees to his chin.

Harry shucked his clothes, which despite the Cleaning Charm, still smelled like seaweed and grindylows. His boxers reeked of the lake even worse. "You couldn't spare some pyjamas, could you?" Having watched Malfoy pack, Harry knew that he had enough pyjamas to free the entire legion of Hogwarts' house-elves.

"Here." Malfoy retrieved a pair of plain gray bottoms and tossed them at Harry.

"Thanks."

"I don't want them back."

Harry laughed as he slipped out of his boxers and into the soft cotton bottoms.

"We're an odd pair, Potter."

"So were Gryffindor and Slytherin, and would it kill you to call me Harry?"

"No, but it might make me start to think of you as a person instead of a vile parasite on wizardkind. My world has already been turned inside out and upside down today. I'm not sure my stomach could handle it."

"Goodnight, Draco."

"I don't understand, why…"

"I don't either, but I know I'm right. You belong here."

"Goodnight… Harry." Malfoy blew out the candles and the room fell into darkness.

Harry pulled the blankets up over his body and closed his eyes. The bedclothes smelled the same as in Gryffindor. Lying there he had the absurd thought that at that moment he couldn't tell the difference. Well, if he was alone and not listening to Ron's snoring, or Neville's murmuring in his sleep, or Seamus's wanking. Malfoy was strangely silent. Harry could barely hear him breathing.

"I miss my magic," came Malfoy's voice out of the darkness.

"It'll come back."

"You sound so certain."

"I can feel it. When I had to face Voldemort, I had no way of knowing how the wands would behave. I felt it in my gut." For some reason, it was easier to talk honestly and openly in the pitch black.

"I wanted you to win," Malfoy said softly.

Harry couldn't believe it. "You… wanted…"

"I wanted you to kill him. That's why I didn't identify you at the Manor. That's why I tried to stop Crabbe."

"I knew you were afraid. Voldemort and I had a connection. Sometimes I could see what was happening to you."

"I was a coward. I couldn't… I couldn't stand against him. I tried, but I always made sure that I appeared loyal to him."

Harry was unsure of what to say. Some of Draco's actions had been this big looming question mark that he didn't fully understand, but most of his memories of Draco Malfoy were of a pompous spoiled brat who had stomped on his face and left him bleeding on the Hogwarts Express. But this Draco Malfoy, talking honestly in the dark of night, reminded him of the war-weary young man crying out for help amongst flames of magical beasts.

"I think the rededication ceremony will help you," Harry said after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep. It's been a long day."

 

  
****  
Four   
  


 

Waking up in the Slytherin dorm, Harry was disoriented and confused for a moment before catching a glimpse of Malfoy sleeping in the pale morning light. It was the first time in his life that he had been witness to a peaceful expression on Malfoy's face. Unsure about the turn of events of the past few days, Harry allowed himself a moment to study Malfoy and considered what the past year or two might have been like for him. Guilt over casting Sectumsempra in the bathroom crept into Harry's thoughts. The image of Malfoy covered in blood and that blood on his own hands flooded Harry's mind. Whatever animosity Malfoy may have earned, he hadn't earned that. Harry had allowed his own anger and hatred to determine his actions. Never again.

"Malfoy." Harry nudged Malfoy's shoulder. "Draco. Wake up."

"Huh?"

"Get up and meet me at breakfast in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah, Potter. Whatever."

"Open your eyes, so I know you won't go back to sleep."

Slowly Malfoy opened his eyes and met Harry's gaze. It was an awkward moment to say the least as Malfoy's sleepy face morphed into its usual scowl of disdain.

"Rise and shine. Great Hall. One Hour. We have a big day."

"All right. All right. Leave me alone."

By the time he returned to Gryffindor Tower, he found the common room and his dorm deserted. After a quick shower, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. The only people present were Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Susan.

"Good morning," Harry said while taking a seat next to Hermione and grabbing for the nearest piece of toast. Everyone greeted him back.

"Where were you last night?" asked Ron.

"I spent the night in Slytherin. I didn't want to leave Malfoy alone."

"Didn't trust him, eh?" said Ron.

"No, I just—" As if on cue, Draco walked into the Great Hall. He looked clean, shaven and a fair sight better than he had the day before, although he appeared quite nervous as he made his way over to them.

"Good morning," said Luna cheerfully.

Malfoy mumbled something that may or may not have been a morning salutation as he sat and poured some tea.

Hermione broke the awkward moment. "We wanted to make sure we said goodbye." She stood and pulled Harry up and into a crushing hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Ron said getting ready to leave as well. "You better not try anything funny, Malfoy, or you'll have me to answer to."

"If that's your idea of a threat, Weasley, you're—"

"I think it's time we left," Hermione said, cutting off Malfoy's retort. "Good luck tonight, everyone."

Once Hermione and Ron had gone, Malfoy told the group, "I'd like to choose what we do this morning."

"Why?" Susan asked quickly.

"Well you had your picnic and tour, Lovegood had her swim in the lake, and Potter got to watch us all suffer through hard labor."

"You can call me Luna," Luna said. "We really should all call each other by our first names, I think."

"What do you want to do?" asked Harry.

"I'd like to go to the Room of Hidden Things. We didn't see it yesterday. Is it still there?"

"The Room of Requirement is still there, but it's not working," Susan explained. "I helped clear the burnt out mess, but it's just an empty room now. I think the Fiendfyre must have done something to the magic."

"Draco's right," Luna said. "We should go see it. Maybe healing the castle will also heal the magic of the room."

"Fine with me," Susan said.

Harry nodded in agreement. He hadn't been back to the Room of Requirement since the final battle and was anxious to see it. Somehow in the back of his mind, he knew that it was where they needed to be. After they finished breakfast, they headed up to the seventh floor.

An arched doorway was visible where typically there would have been a blank wall, the doorway only appearing when called upon. Harry also noted the absence of the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet from the wall across the hallway.

"We had to replace the door. Nothing magical has happened since we cleaned it out," Susan said as she entered the stark empty room of gray stone walls and matching floor.

A wave of sadness and loss washed over Harry as he remembered the room where Dumbledore's Army had practiced their wandwork. The room had probably spared many students much pain and suffering, if not their lives, the previous year, and now it was nothing more than a cold and barren oversized cupboard.

Malfoy walked around the perimeter of the room, and looked as miserable as Harry felt.

"I thought… I thought something would happen," Malfoy said as he headed toward the exit.

"Wait!" Luna shouted, stopping Malfoy in his tracks. "Look!"

At the far end of the room a small wooden table materialized. The four of them rushed over to the table on which lay a single piece of parchment.

 

 

Heart pounding from the excitement of the room's magic, Harry could barely concentrate enough to read the invitation. "Founder's Ball?"

"Obviously the rededication ceremony," said Susan.

"I wonder what kind of formal attire?" mused Luna, reaching out and reverently stroking the length of the parchment with her fingertips.

A quill and inkpot suddenly appeared on the tabletop.

"I guess we're supposed to sign," said Harry, picking up the quill.

The four signed their names – Draco last. The moment he had finished the ending flourish of the "y" in Malfoy, there was a crackling sound. Descending from above their heads were four sets of robes the likes of which Harry had never seen, with the exception of perhaps on Chocolate Frog Cards. Breathtaking was the word that came to mind as one of the four ornate garments accompanied by boots and accessories levitated before each of them.

Harry's Gryffindor full-length costume was red and gold with a fierce lion on the breast decorated with gold beads and rubies. He immediately noticed a beautiful brown leather scabbard on its belt. The intricate details woven into the leather matched the hilt of the sword that he knew quite well.

The Ravenclaw outfit was a gorgeous tailored dress of blues trimmed with bronze beads and sapphires. The sleeves were loose and silky looking and the neckline was cut quite low. A bronze eagle adorned a belt that cinched the dress tight at the waist. Harry imagined Luna looking absolutely radiant in it and wearing the Ravenclaw diadem. She pulled the dress to her and lovingly stroked the shimmering fabric.

Susan walked around her dress, inspecting every inch of it. It was canary yellow with black trim and lacing up the front. The full skirt had many silky layers as did the long flowing sleeves. A black ribbon fitted with a small badger of yellow diamonds was levitating above the dress where a person's neck would be.

"They're so beautiful," said Susan awestruck. "Will they fit?"

"They'll fit perfectly," Luna replied.

The extremely masculine Slytherin robes were deep forest green and silver with an abundance of diamonds and emeralds and serpent shaped like an S across the chest. It reminded Harry of a medieval knight.

A noticeably trembling Malfoy stood rooted to the floor.

"You're starting to believe, aren't you?" said Luna, gently placing her hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"What?" asked Malfoy.

"The room has its magic back. You will too," she said, reaching out for the Slytherin robes and pulling them towards Malfoy's arms.

Harry may have spoken platitudes before, but now he truly believed that Malfoy would get his magic back. Harry knew what he had to do. "I need some time alone to get ready for tonight. Let's meet in the Great Hall at seven."

"That sounds good," Susan said. "I can't wait to try this on, and I still need to decide on my blessing."

They were all in agreement.

Harry raced back to Gryffindor tower to make certain that he had everything he needed for the ceremony. He threw open his trunk and desperately rummaged around, cursing himself for not having his things more neatly organized. Eventually he found the long thin black box and his moleskin drawstring pouch. He was anxious to try on the magnificent robes, but first he had to make a quick trip to the Headmistress's office.

*** 

At exactly seven o'clock Harry arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. Waiting at the doors were Luna, Susan, and Draco dressed in their founder's attire. Harry couldn't help but gawk at them. He had always thought of himself and his peers as students, teenagers, children even, but now in their elaborate costumes, for the first time, Harry acknowledged they were men and women. Susan and Luna looked beautiful – almost ethereal in dresses that were snug in all the right places while loose and flowing at the edges. Malfoy was dashing. There was really no other word for it.

As they opened the doors together and made their way inside, butterflies took control of Harry's stomach. It had been two years since he'd seen the thousands of floating candles against the starry night sky of the Great Hall and it took his breath away. Gone were the house tables, and in their stead a single round table occupied the center of the room. Formally set with fine china, silver, and crystal, the table was surrounded by four throne-like chairs bearing the crests and colors of the four houses.

As they walked towards the table taking in the magnificence of the room, Susan said, "Do you remember walking in that first night? I remember being so scared of the sorting ceremony. When Professor McGonagall called me second, I could hardly move. I had no idea they did it alphabetically."

"I thought it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen," said Luna as she reached the Ravenclaw chair and ran her hands over the plush upholstery.

Harry remembered his own anxiety. He also remembered how smug Malfoy had looked when his turn came, and he was sorted into Slytherin. It seemed a lifetime ago.

"I was so scared," whispered Malfoy from the Slytherin chair.

Three faces turned to Malfoy in surprise.

"My father had told me that ten generations of Malfoys had been in Slytherin. I was petrified that I—" Malfoy stopped and his face suddenly became guarded.

Luna reached out her hand and gently touched Malfoy's. "We all were. They call it sorting, but it feels like you're being measured."

"I was scared that the hat was going to say that there had been a horrible mistake and send me back on the train," confessed Harry.

Everyone laughed, quietly at first, but then loudly and full of mirth. After a moment, Harry joined in.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"We let the castle guide us," replied Luna.

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. "Umm, well, there are a few things I wanted to show you. Seeing as the food isn't here yet, I guess now is as good a time as any."

Reaching into the antique dress robes, Harry pulled out his moleskin pouch. He opened the drawstring and poured the contents of mangled pieces and scraps onto the center of the table.

"What's that mess?" asked Malfoy.

"That's what's left of the founders. Well, that and…" Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the scabbard. "And this sword. Voldemort defiled these treasures, their legacy, and tragically they had to be destroyed to ensure that he can never return."

The other three stared at the carnage on the table as if it were a funeral pyre.

"Touch the sword to it," Luna blurted out.

"What?" Harry said.

"Try it. I have a feeling."

Harry touched the tip of the sword to the pile of melted and shattered remains. At first nothing happened, then white smoke rose from the center of the table and began to swirl like a miniature tornado. Faster and faster it spun up to the ceiling, capturing the remains of the founders' treasures and whirling them around inside the funnel cloud. The flames of the floating candles were blown out and the room fell into darkness. There was a deafening high-pitched tone after which the tornado abruptly stopped and its contents fell to the table with a loud clatter. The candelabra at the center of the table sparked and a dim light returned.

They all gasped in unison.

"The diadem of Ravenclaw," said Luna, taking the small tiara in her hand. "The one you were searching for."

"Put it on," suggested Harry. Luna placed it on top of her long luxurious hair. It belonged there.

Susan reached out for the small gold cup. "It has a badger… is this?"

"Yes, it was Helga Hufflepuff's," replied Harry. "And that locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

Draco inspected the locket and then, with a nod from Harry, put it on around his neck. Draco's eyes drifted shut and when he reopened them, Harry swore they looked different – more alive.

The magic in the room was pulsing. Harry felt invigorated by and connected to it. He also felt a sense of history, even déjà vu that perhaps they were recreating events that took place over a thousand years ago.

"You feel it, don't you?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes," Draco said in a tone of joy and wonder.

"I have one more thing," said Harry, reaching into his robes. He pulled out the hawthorn wand and held the handle out to Draco. "This once belonged to you, and like these other things, I'm returning it to its rightful place."

"You're giving it back to me?"

"Yes."

"To keep?"

"Yes."

Draco took a deep breath and grasped the wand in his hand. " _Lumos,_ " he said tentatively. " _Lumos,_ " he repeated more forcefully. The tip of the wand illuminated, inspiring four wide smiles.

Draco had tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered as much as to the castle and the world at large as to Harry. " _Nox._ " The light went out, and Draco tucked the wand into his robes.

 

  


 

Accompanied by the ringing of a bell, a feast appeared before them. The sight and smell of the roast pheasant, potatoes, and mixed vegetables filled Harry's senses and his stomach growled. Their crystal goblets were filled with wine.

"I'm starved," said Harry.

"It looks delicious, but first," said Luna, "we should toast."

They all raised their goblets high.

"To Hogwarts," said Susan.

"To friends," said Luna.

"To the four founders," said Harry.

"To magic," said Draco with a relieved smile.

They clinked their glasses and then enjoyed their sumptuous dinner, which included several more glasses of wine and a decadent pudding.

Several hours and full bellies later, the table vanished, and on the floor appeared four large circles containing the four house emblems.

"It must be time for the blessings," said Luna.

When they had each taken their assigned place, the Ravenclaw circle glowed around the hem of Luna's gown.

"Looks like you're first," said Susan.

Luna took out her wand and holding it outstretched, she said, "It is my blessing that all who come to study at Hogwarts and thirst for the pursuit of knowledge, experience the joy of discovery, regardless of how seemingly important or how trivial."

The circle around Susan glowed, and she too held out her wand as she spoke. "It is my blessing that those who are in need find compassion and understanding, and that the bonds of friendship hold tight within these walls."

It was Draco's turn next. He cleared his throat as he pulled out the hawthorn wand. "I didn't believe that I had a blessing to give. I didn't even understand how or why I was invited. You all hate me, and probably have every right to."

Harry was about to interrupt, but Luna caught his eye and violently shook her head.

Draco continued. "But I lost everything too. I lost my magic. I feel amazed, and lucky, and honoured to have it back. I was going to say something to make Slytherin proud – about tradition and magical heritage, but that's not what I really want. I want to get on with my life. I want peace. And so I bless this castle that it may see peace – peace for generations to come."

There was a lump in Harry's throat as the circle around him glowed. "Wow," he whispered, his hand sweating around the thin length of holly. "I… I'm going to follow your lead, Draco. I was going to talk about honour, courage, and fighting for what's right and not what's easy, but there's something more important. Forgiveness. My blessing is that Hogwarts Castle and all who come here are blessed with the capacity for forgiveness, for that is the only way we can all truly prosper together."

Fireworks exploded in the night sky over head, and Harry could hear a phoenix song off in the distance. He turned to his three counterparts and smiled. When the fireworks concluded, they settled themselves comfortably on the vast mountain of pillows that had replaced the table and chairs.

"So do you think that's it?" Draco asked, inspecting the bottle of whiskey that had materialized alongside the pillows.

"I suspect we're supposed to have a drink together," said Luna, slipping out of her boots and tossing them across the room. "Draco, I thought your blessing was lovely."

And with that one overture, it was as if a dam had broken. They began to talk freely, discussing the blessings and their hopes for the future like four old friends. Even Malfoy relaxed and spoke candidly. As the night wore on, they shared more than a bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey. They shared themselves. It was surreal. Harry learned that Luna dreamed of visiting the North Pole, Susan liked to collect miniature porcelain frogs, and Draco, more than anything, hated when his socks got wet. But more than conversation, there was an overwhelming feeling that they were a part of something of great importance, and in that, they shared an everlasting bond.

"Do you think this is what the four founders did the first night after the castle was completed?" asked Susan, looking up at the star filled ceiling while leaning her head on Luna's shoulder.

"But the castle wasn't complete. It's never complete. It's always changing," answered Luna.

"Oh, you know what I meant," said Susan, sitting up and giving Luna a playful shove.

With a sly smile, Luna replied, "Yes."

"Yes what?" asked Susan.

"Yes, I think they did. I think they probably spent a lot of nights here, like this. I bet they lay in each other's arms gazing up in wonder at the magic they created."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Draco with obvious sarcasm.

"You told me you felt it?" Harry asked.

Next to Harry, Draco shifted on the pillows, suddenly looking nervous.

Harry pressed on. "You felt it, right? You still feel it. It's like they're watching over us, watching history repeat itself, but maybe this time… maybe this time we'll get it right."

"I never pegged you as an idealist, Potter."

Harry scowled.

"Harry," said Draco softly.

"If after everything we went through. Both sides. If… If we have knowledge, compassion, and forgiveness, we can have peace, and we…"

"What is it, Harry?" Luna asked.

"You feel it, don't you?"

Luna nodded back at him and Harry turned his head to Susan. "And you?"

"Yes. Yes, I feel it. It's strong," Susan replied, turning to meet Luna's gaze.

"Draco?"

Draco turned his head away.

"Draco?" Harry wasn't giving up until he got an answer. "I know it wasn't easy for you. Voldemort. The war. Even coming here. Sharing _this_. But it's like starting over. It is for me."

"Yes." It was nothing more than a breathy whisper, but it sounded as loud and clear as any truth.

Sometime after midnight, Luna was lying with her head on Susan's lap while Susan ran her fingers through the long blonde tresses. They looked so relaxed and content. Luna was practically purring at Susan's touch. Then quite unexpectedly, Susan slid down onto the pillows and kissed Luna, who responded with zeal.

Harry was excited, and not because there were two beautiful girls kissing not two feet in front of him, but because he had unflinching certainty that he and Draco would be doing the same in only a few seconds.

Draco edged forward until they were nose to nose. Harry could see Draco's pale eyelashes as they partially obscured his eyes. A bizarre thought that perhaps Godric and Salazar had been this close passed through Harry's mind, when suddenly soft dry lips pressed against his. It wasn't really a kiss. It seemed more like a question and Harry answered it by drawing Draco's body closer and parting his lips with the tip of his tongue. And just like that, Harry was kissing Draco Malfoy. It terrified as much as elated him.

Draco lifted his hand to Harry's chest. For a split second, Harry thought he was going to push him away, but instead fiercely gripped the loose fabric and pulled. Falling forward, Harry landed sprawled on top of Draco, all the while Draco kept right on kissing him, deeper and with increasing urgency.

Harry tried to shift his weight and his groin accidentally brushed against Draco's. It was the greatest accident in the history of the world as far as Harry was concerned. Even through the thick layers of clothing, Harry could feel the hardness of their erections pressed against each other, and it felt fantastic. Harry pumped his hips eliciting a gasp from Draco. Was it the drink? The magic? Was it Draco's first time too? Harry didn't know and didn't care. All he wanted was to keep rutting against the other man. They kissed hungrily while matching each other thrust for thrust.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spied Susan with the ties of her dress undone and Luna fervently tonguing an exposed nipple.

"Don't stop," Malfoy whined against his mouth.

"Sorry, not… going to… last."

Harry didn't, and neither did Draco.

All four of them cuddled together on the pillows and eventually succumbed to sleep. Before he drifted off, Harry's final thought was that he now completely understood why there were no records of the Founder's Ball. It was their secret and their bond.  


  



End file.
